


Dan and Phil University Roomates Oneshot

by Frankie_Warren



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Physical Abuse, Serious Injuries, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie_Warren/pseuds/Frankie_Warren
Summary: Dan moves into a new college dorm, only to discover his roommate Phil, will be more important to him than he ever couldve imagines. Three short parts, over the course of a university year.





	Dan and Phil University Roomates Oneshot

Dan’s hand hovered of the doorknob, mind racing with all the possibilities that could be behind the door. With the memories of his last roomate still a fresh wound in his mind, he couldn’t bring himself to hope for something good. The static cold air of the hall made his skin tingle.   
Dan brought his hands together and rubbed them for warmth. He would have to face the music eventually. He sighed, collected his bag from the floor by his feet, and pushed the door open.   
The room was empty. He let out a puff of air and chuckled. All worked up with nothing to worry about. Yet.   
His eyes scanned the room. Two beds, one by the wall and the other by the window. Two desks, and a pair of slim wardrobes finished off the sparse room. Closing the door behind himself, he walked to the bed by the window and dropped his bag on it. He flopped on the mattress and closed his eyes. 

Dan only realised he had fallen asleep when he heard the door slam shut. He sat bolt upright and looked around, eyes failing to focus as his stunned brained reeled.   
“Sorry mate” A voice came quickly, followed by the sound of bags dropping. Dan’s eyes finally found the intruder. A young man, a few years older than him, with dark hair and light eyes. He was also remarkably pale. “See you found a good nap spot?”   
Dan, missing the chuckle in his voice, stood and grabbed his bag, making to move to the other bed with whispered apologies.  
“Mate, you can keep your bed.” The man said, a slightly bemused tone to his voice. Dan turned and returned to the bed, standing awkwardly next to it. “You often get this post nap addled?”  
“No, not really, no”. Dan said, sitting on his bed and hugging his bag. He shook himself and brought his mind back down to earth, feeling rather silly at his actions.   
“Im Phil, by the way” Phil said, cheerfully. “I’ll be your roommate this semester.”  
…….  
The sound of heavy rain pounded against the window, accompanied by the wild scraping of tree branches against the walls and glass. It was dark in the room, a heavy blanket of emotion pressing down over Dan’s curled up figure. He was laying on his bed, covered in a blanket that was as a shield from the cold of the external world.   
With each breath, pain shot through his body from the broken ribs and bruises. It wasn’t the first time, but this time was not good. He could bear the words. He carried them with him as they were the World and he Atlas. But the beatings, the unexpected moments of attack when he found himself surrounded. They were hard to take. Not for the pain, but for the looks of pity that always followed them. He could not bear the looks from the teachers, the other students. It’s why he had stopped going to the nurse. He would get through it. He always did. 

The door opened and the sound of squelching feet intruded on his pain.   
“Man, that’s some heavy rain out there”. He heard Phil taking off rain coats and boots and brushing off his hair. Phil looked over at Dan, curled up and possibly asleep. “You’ve got the right Idea” He chuckled. 

It was as if Phil’s warm, caring voice was too much after the torment of the day. Dan’s eyes began to water and he choked back a sob.   
Phil’s demeanour changed in an instant. He dropped the wet rain clothes he was carrying and was sitting by Dan before Dan could fully register what was happening.  
“Hey” Phil put his hand on Dan’s shoulder and tried to shake him around. “Hey, what’s going on”  
Dan turned and his eyes met Phil’s. He saw the bruises and the swelling, the dried trickle of blood from Dan’s nostril, and his eyes were filled with a mix of fury and concern.  
Dan didn’t want Phil’s pity. He couldn’t handle Phil’s pity. He turned away and drew the blanket over his head. 

But Phil didn’t give him words of pity. He didn’t give him any words at all. He lay on the bed next to Dan, and wrapped his arms around him. He held tightly to Dan’s shoulders, somehow knowing to avoid his ribs, and buried his face into Dan’s back.   
Dan continued to sob, the feeling of someone’s love for him slowly creeping through his back to his heart.   
He didn’t know how much time later. Really, he didn’t care. But when his heart felt safe enough, Dan pulled the blanket from his face and rolled over carefully to face Phil. Phil’s eyes were soft and Dan could see no pity in them. Only something good and pure.   
Phil opened his mouth to say something, but Dan didn’t want words. He bridged the gap between his lips and Phil’s, and gave him all he could in that moment. And what a splendid moment it was indeed.   
…….  
Dan looked out of the window, watching as the autumn leaves fell from the trees and rested on the window sill. A warm breeze, perhaps the last of the season before the winter chill set in, swirled in through the gap in the window and, breathing it in, Dan sighed contentedly.   
Looking back into the room, at the half packed boxes and the packing peanuts strewn across the floor, a smile crossed his face. For him, moving was usually accompanied by a feeling of worry, not knowing what the future was holding for him. In his experience, it was never the most kind thing. But now, there was only a feeling of hope. Excitement for the next stage in his life.   
Dan shuffled off the bed and grabbed a small stack of books from the floor, putting them in a box half full of books already.   
He had worked himself into a steady rhythm of packing when the door to the room opened. Phil, arms ladened with two coffees and a white box, shuffled in. Closing the door with his foot, he smiled down at Dan.  
“How’s the packing going?”  
“It’s going” Dan said, looking around at all the stuff he had left to pack.   
“Figured you could use a coffee” Phil said, handing one of the coffee cups to him, before carefully getting down to the floor himself.   
“Black, two sugars?”   
“Black, two sugars” Dan and Phil said in unison. Phil smirked. Dan smiled and sipped at the coffee.   
The afternoon passed in light conversation and continued packing. When the last box was closed and taped up, Dan puffed out a sigh and lent back against his bed.   
It was as the final rays sunlight warmed the back of Dan’s neck, he let his head fall over onto Phil’s shoulder. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of Phil’s breathing, and his breath fell into the same rhythm.   
Phil broke the silence with a question.  
“Looking forward to moving to London?” There was a note of uncertainty in his voice which Dan was not used to. His breathing changed as he continued. “I mean, this is what you want?”  
Dan wanted nothing more. It was everything to him now.   
Dan sat up and turned around to face Phil. Phil’s face was betraying the same doubt his words were, and for the first time, Dan felt like he could return all the hope and surety that Phil gave him so many times before.   
Dan took Phil’s hands in his and closed his eyes, trying to find the right words to say.   
“All my life, I have felt at the mercy of fate. Being pushed and pulled and lost to fate’s amusement. But since living with you, I have understood something that I was never able to before. I wasn’t lost to amuse some malicious force in the world, but was kept afloat and moving to prepare for something greater, something better than I could ever imagine. And it feels like now, having you by my side, I am on the precipice of the most perfect future. I love you, Phil Lester, and I catch myself sometimes thinking. Thinking, that I can barely believe the kindness of fate to give me an ending like you”.


End file.
